


Home

by SpaceWolfe



Series: Taakitz [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Children of Characters, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWolfe/pseuds/SpaceWolfe
Summary: Kravitz returns home
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Taakitz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597195
Kudos: 14





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors are my own and I am typing this on mobile. Hope you enjoy, may make Inti a series

It was dark and cold that night in the small village they had settled into after nearly having the world end almost 30 years ago now. Winter was approaching soon, frost scattered the ground, making intricate patterns across the grass of the rolling hills for which the village was situated upon. 

Kravitz stepped out of the portal, stepping onto the cobblestone path and closing the portal behind him. He had been gone for a week now, something he felt guilty over, having promised his love that it would be no more than an hour, but the bounty had ran far to avoid their return to the Astral Plane. Kravitz had never felt more drained in his long, long life, or at least, since he could remember. He cracked his neck and triggered the magic in him to will away the skull, the terrifying look many associated with death itself. He sent his Scythe into a small pocket dimension and began walking down the cobblestone path.

He smiled to himself. He enjoyed this quite town Taako and his family had settled into. He supposes the group deserved some quiet and happiness after what they had done (sadly, excluding Magnus, but he was having a great time, surrounded by dogs and girls last Kravitz had checked). He looked around at the buildings surrounding the streets, houses and stores, with the occasional amber light from within. He could see the Half-orc wizard hastily lighting the street lights.

He approached the center of town, where a large fountain stood, surrounded by a circle of rose bushes, a circle of elegant cobble, and branching paths that lead to different streets. He could see the last of the vendors take down their stands for the night. He nodded to them as he took the path straight ahead. He knew this route now, by heart. 

He could see a large house appear in the distance. It was a singular house that stood in a valley, with a large shrubbery fence that was lined with the last of the flowers for the year. He smiled seeing the gentle amber light cast out from the house. He hummed to himself a cheery tune Taako had once taught him, although he had long since forgotten the words now.

\------

Taako huffed to himself. He was so bored! He had already put the kids to bed, cleaned the house spotless with and without magic, twice. He sat on the couch, fixing his lavender shirt he had wore for the day. He clenched his toes and stretched until his back popped, letting out a content sigh as it did.

He glanced around at the spotless living room until his eyes naturally glanced to the mantel of the fireplace. It was a fine piece of dark wood, engraved with fanciful swirls and flourishes. He saw the photo that resided in a simple black frame and smiled to himself. The photo was his favorite (well one of them). 

It was a photo Lup had taken of the day Diamond had been born, his youngest daughter. In the 30 something years it had been since...the end... He and Kravitz had had 4 children. There was Magnus, the oldest at 17 (although thanks to his heritage he still looked and acted like a 8 year old). Then they had Rosette, who was now 13 (but looked and acted 6). She had been followed by Xaia, who was 7 (but acted 4). And lastly, there was Damond only 5 years old (but acted 2.5). 

If someone had told him 30 years ago that he would have married death himself and had 4 kids, he would have laughed and made a joke, but now, well, he couldn't make a joke about it.

He heard the door open and turned around to his husband walk in. He was about to welcome him warmly, with a big kiss and maybe a cheeky bum squeeze, before remembering he was supposed to be mad. "That was a long Hour." he said, annoyance plaguing his voice but undermined by the general happiness he always felt around the dark man.

"Forgive me, Love. The bounty had fled and was impressively hard to catch." Kravitz said, shrugging off his dark coat and hanging it on the coat hanger where several others also rested. His skin had more or less returned to normal, save a few spots. He walked over to the couch and took a seat beside the wizard. 

Taako hadn't changed much over the years, besides a bit of healthy weight and generally happier. His hair was still that very light strawberry blonde and still flowed to his knees in a braid. His nose was still pointed, and he still had his freckles. He also had his strange lilac colored eyes that enthralled Kravitz each time he looked into them. Of course, Taako would be stunning to Kravitz no matter what. 

"I suppose I can forgive you. But you better make up for it." the elf said, turning to face the dark man. He reached up and cupped the beard face and kissed him softly. Kravitz returned the gesture and gently nuzzled Taako. 

"Let's head to bed. I am exhausted."

It was so nice to be home.


End file.
